


Make Me

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: College, Explicit Language, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Post-High School, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has just begun college at Tokyo University, when his anatomy class begins he suddenly recalls his last swimming competition and that jerk Yamazaki Sousuke who hurt his best friend. He wants to give him a piece of his mind, that is until he finds out Sousuke is going to the same college as him. Now with everything in place for Makoto to demand an apology, will he actually do it? Or will he keep quiet? Or maybe even change his opinion? Needless to say, he was not prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto stared blankly out from the window next to his desk, fiddling with his mechanical pencil. The anatomy teacher, Mr.Takegawa was talking excitedly about the purpose of the anatomy course he was taking, and even though Makoto enjoyed anatomy, it was his favorite subject after all, he just could not focus. The material made his mind wander to someone he remembered from his last swimming competition, Yamazaki Sousuke. It bothered him that he was suddenly worried about someone who had willingly hurt his best friend.

Makoto let out an exasperated sigh and squinted while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his right hand and tucking a lock of light brown hair behind his ear with his left. Why am I so concerned? Before he could mull over the question, the sound of a door closing snapped Makoto away from his thoughts. He looked over the rows of desks and students to the entrance of the building to see a tall, dark-haired man approaching the professor. They both exchanged a few words and the mysterious man handed over a note and then introduced himself to Mr. Takegawa as well as the class. What escaped his mouth made Makoto's heart pound in his chest.

"My name is Yamazaki Sousuke, a pleasure," he said with a smirk, then looking around the room saw Makoto and continued, "Oi, Tachibana, that seat next to you taken?"

Shocked, Makoto could only stare with his mouth open and blush creeping across his cheeks at the intimidating man with piercing teal eyes approaching him.  
-  
Sousuke dropped his duffel bag while pulling out one of the uncomfortable chairs, then he sat down lazily and placed his arms behind his head. Makoto watched him from the corner of his eyes, he was wearing a tight fitting black T-shirt that displayed each of his well-defined muscles, dark blue jeans, a pair of expensive looking white tennis shoes, and an even more expensive looking watch on his wrist.

This did not make sense. Yamazaki, what is he doing here at Tokyo University? Of all places, why here, in Tokyo, with me? Hastily, Makoto flipped open his leather bound notebook and carefully began writing down what Mr. Takegawa was telling the class to be aware of as they started the year. After all, he still wanted to teach physical education and some upright jerk like Yamazaki would not change that.

The fall semester had only just begun, orientation was yesterday so that left today for class introductions and a chance to go over the material for this semester. Makoto had four classes: English, anatomy with physiology, speech, and a basic mathematics class. This won't be so hard he thought to himself assuredly. Or so he thought as Sousuke gave him a wink. Seriously, who does he think he is? Makoto glared at him, his green eyes turning poisonous from underneath his glasses.

This anger was so uncharacteristic of Makoto, it made him nauseated, dirty even. He felt like he could not stay still, something had to be moving, drumming fingers, tapping his pencil, or rubbing the back of his neck. He hated this unease, it covered him like a blanket, obscuring his normally optimistic persona, and even though Sousuke did not purposely bother him for the rest of class, his very presence was enough to put Makoto on edge.

When class officially ended Sousuke left without saying a word to Makoto, he simply closed his notebook, picked up his duffel bag, and left, not to say Makoto was not relieved at his departure. Yes, Makoto was glad he did not have to needlessly embarrass himself among his peers to confront Sousuke. He really did not want to confront him at all, in fact he would be more that happy if Sousuke never talked to him. He must have had a mean look on his face because he heard a small voice beside him.

"U-um, excuse me, but are you okay?" A petite girl with long, wavy blond hair and stunning blue eyes inquired Makoto.

Surprised, Makoto responded too quickly and messed up his words, as he normally does when he is suddenly confronted about personal matters, "OH, I-I am j-just fine" he replied a little too quickly and loudly, he cursed inwardly.

"Are you sure? You look like you could use a drink," she continued warily, looking up at him.

"W-what?!" Makoto exclaimed with his face flushing at the offer.

The blond haired girl looked at him incredulously. "I think you took that in the worst possible sense. I meant would you like to get coffee?" she explained with a hand up to her mouth trying to suppress giggles, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Itou Yui, feel free to call me by my first name." She held her hand out expectantly.

Makoto hesitated, then brought his hand to hers. "My name is Tachibana Makoto, you can call me Mako, if you want." He was starting to feel more comfortable now that the situation had been clarified. He looked her over once more noticing the elegant white dress, and knee-high brown leather boots, she's awfully cute he admitted. "It's nice to meet you Yui-san," he lifted the corners of his mouth as he shook her hand, "and yeah, I'd like to get a... drink."  
-  
The walk to the cafe was awkward for Makoto, Yui was content enough to talk incessantly of how excited she was to be in Tokyo. She said she wanted to be an anesthesiologist, notably for her love of sleeping; that did not seem like a good reason to him. Every now and then she would ask him questions of his home life, about his siblings, and sometimes about the friends he left behind. Makoto had been trying not to think of how alone he was now that he was at Tokyo University.

Haru had been scouted by the Olympics for swimming quickly upon graduation, incidentally Rin was as well and they were off training together. Rei went to America to study abroad, and Nagisa followed him insisting he would be "too lonely to function" without him. He inhaled deeply, I've been thinking too much he reflected solemnly. A hand waved in front of his face,

"Hellooo? Mako-kun? You still there?" Yui asked with her head tilted and a slight pout.

Makoto brought his hands up apologetically and replied, "ah, I'm so sorry, I was just thinking about home.." He explained with an increasingly deflated tone.

Yui looked at him with understanding eyes and nodded, "It's okay, we are here by the way. That's what I was trying to tell you." She flashed him a toothy grin, "I am SO looking forward to crashing after the sugar rush I'm gonna get."

Makoto could not help but laugh at her antics, he was trying to pay attention to her now, and when he opened the door to the cafe he did not think to consider someone would be on the other side. Makoto swung the glass door open, the bell chimed, but it met with resistance, a narrow entrance maybe? Makoto thought as he turned to see what had happened.

"Dammit!" A deep voice exclaimed.

"Someone please kill me now", Makoto squeaked in horror, his face turning crimson.

Sousuke stood at the entrance of the shop with coffee spilled all over the front of his body. He looked up to see Makoto, back down at his spilled drink, and then began chuckling to himself. "Good thing I like iced coffee," he began, then looking back at material sticking to his body, "and.. I wore dark clothes."

Sousuke laughed deeply, it reverberated through Makoto, running up his spine making his cheeks flush to an even more intense shade of red causing his stomach to flutter. "Ya-Yamazaki-kun, I-I"-

"Shh, drop the kun," Sousuke assured him with a tight smile, "I have my gym clothes in my bag, it's no big deal, really." He he placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder reassuringly, maybe squeezing harder than necessary, "just be careful next time, okay? He patted his shoulder one more time before walking off and greeting a red-faced Yui. "Oh, and Tachibana, you're treating me to a large Iced mocha after anatomy tomorrow, right?" His gave Makoto a devilish smile and walked off nonchalantly, not giving Makoto time to reply.

Yui scuttled over to Makoto and latched on to his sleeve, Makoto stared at her in terror. "Yui, what have I done?"

"Pissed off the most intimidating guy I've ever seen?"

Makoto remembered what Haru told him about their encounter. He was extremely violent and confrontational. "Yes Yui, that is exactly what I've done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is a nervous wreck, and Yui is savage.

His hands shook as he attempted to unlock the door to the small apartment that his parents had provided for him. Even though the air outside was chilly, fear made Makoto’s clothes cling to him with a thin layer of perspiration. When he finally managed to unlock the door he stumbled in and slammed the door behind him, putting his back against the cold steel as he did so. He let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but he only managed to start coughing instead. Ever since graduation Makoto has been dealing with anxiety, he worried a great deal, and now that the only constants in his life were miles away, he could not suppress his fear any longer. He had idea what to do now that Haruka was off training with Rin. The twins were back in Iwatobi with his family. There was no one here that could comfort him.

Makoto let out a wracked sob and closed his eyes shut. The pressure in his chest was unbearable, it felt like a knife was placed in front of his heart and any breath he took would cause the knife to press closer into him. His body shook with each ragged gasp as he started crawling from the doorway, through the kitchen, and finally to his bedroom. On his twin sized bed was a present given to him from Haru before he departed with Rin to train for the Olympics. It was a large, plush orca that had his name in sea-foam green writing on its tail. Makoto reached for it desperately and brought it to his chest, holding on to it as if his life depended on its familiarity. His breathing calmed, his pulse slowed, and sleep descended upon him. He fell asleep with his head resting on the side of his mattress and his arms wrapped around the memories of friends and family.  
-  
Sunlight filtered through the curtains of Makoto’s room, causing him to stir. It took him a moment to understand what he was doing on the floor and why his body hurt like it did, but eventually the memories of yesterday came flooding in and he was nervous all over again. Peering over his shoulder he looked at his digital alarm clock and noticed he only had twenty minutes to get ready, it was 9:00 AM and class started in 35 minutes. He hummed in frustration and got up despite his protesting muscles and made his way to the bathroom to try and clean up before he had to get on the subway, he took a five minute shower and dried off hastily then looked at his face through the slightly fogged up mirror- (I look like I came back from one of Gou-Chan’s secret training regimens) he thought to himself critically. He decided on wearing light blue jeans with a red, plaid button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves, then after he finished putting on his shoes he dashed out of the apartment to the subway.

He barely made it on time for his English class, everyone was seated by the time he stumbled in. He froze behind all of their stares but an aggressive whispering caught his attention.

“Maaaaaakoto!” came the hushed voice of Yui from one of the rows near the back, he responded instantly by putting his head down and power walking to the seat she had readied for him. 

He glanced over at Yui and was taken back by how worried she looked. “Yui-Chan, why are you looking at me like that?” he murmured, he was not good at whispering.

“Because you look like you were thrown in front of a train, did you even see the circles under your eyes when you were getting ready?” she chastised him, “and why is your shirt on backwards?”

Makoto blushed and looked down, sure enough his undershirt was flipped around, quickly he buttoned up his shirt to conceal the mistake. “I…”, he thought carefully of what he should tell her, “I had a panic attack last night, I didn’t sleep too well.” he turned his head to the side so she could not see his reddening face.

“Mako-Kun… I should have given you my number yesterday.” She took her pen and scribbled some numbers on the edge of her paper then ripped it off and handed it to Makoto. “Don’t hesitate to call if you need to talk.” Her motherly gaze could split mountains. 

He felt tears threatening to escape so he cleared his throat. “That means a lot to me, Yui-San.”

Before Yui could reply the English professor began to lecture. Yui gave him a comforting smile then began taking notes. Makoto did the same, It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.  
-  
After class they packed their things and exited the room; Yui stopped Makoto outside of the building. 

“You’re worried about Yamazaki, aren’t you?” She inquired carefully.

Makoto gripped the hems of his jeans and noded. “Y-yes.” He said in a small voice.

“I know he is big, that’s obvious, but what else has he done to make you this afraid?” Her eyes were inviting.

Makoto considered how much he should tell her, but out of desperation he ended up telling her everything. 

“MAKOTO! I am going with you to the cafe, if he does ANYTHING to hurt you I will kick his ass.” rage burned in her features.

Makoto giggled at her overprotectiveness, “I would feel a lot safer if you tagged along”. He said relief washing over him. 

“Come on,” Yui stated, “Anatomy class will start soon.” She grabbed Makoto’s wrist and drug him along with her. For their difference in height, she sure could walk fast.  
-  
They took their seats in the back, Yui sat in the very back corner and Makoto sat to her left, a chair was left available for Sousuke. The anticipation was making Makoto nervous, he bounced his legs and chewed on his bottom lip. Class was just about to begin when Sousuke walked in. His hair was damp and his hoodie was wrinkled, as if he had just woken up. He looked around until he spotted Makoto in the back of the class and made his way up the stairs. His face was set in a grimace and he looked disheveled. Yui had her chin up and was giving him a look of absolute fury. He ignored her, he even ignored Makoto. Makoto decided to overlook it and prepared for the lecture. This was a completely different person from the man they saw yesterday.

As the discourse went on, he found himself glancing furtively at the dark-haired man. Sousuke kept his eyes locked on Mr. Takegawa and his notes, he paid no attention to Makoto. The tension kept building until Makoto could not handle it anymore. He reached over into his bag and rummaged for a spare notebook then began to write a note, not before a large hand grabbed the pencil from him. Stunned, Makoto looked over to see Sousuke writing on the corner of his notes with the stolen pencil. When he finished, he pushed the notebook with the pencil to Makoto, then rested his chin in the palm of his left hand.

[Be patient, you’re distracting me.]

Makoto gulped (distracting him?) He looked at him once more and saw a grin spreading across Sousuke’s face. Makoto looked down and tried in vain to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. (I don’t understand, what is this feeling?) Makoto wondered. He realized he was losing his resolve, and thought about the what happened between Yamazaki and Haru (No one gets away with hurting the Haru, not even me). Now newly determined, he returned to taking notes.

Mr. Takegawa finished the class with an exciting discussion on metabolism and then dismissed the class ten minutes early. Sousuke yawned and raised his muscular arms above his head to stretch before getting up. He looked over at Makoto and gave him a weak smile.

“I couldn't sleep last night,” He laughed without vitality, his lack of sleep unmistakable, “you don’t look like you slept well either.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

Yui stepped in, “probably because-” Makoto swiftly placed his hand on her mouth before she could say anything rash.

“Let’s just go get that coffee, okay?” Makoto laughed nervously and tried to give his trademark smile, but Sousuke just gave him a heavy-lidded frown. Yui struggled against the much larger male.

“Okay, is she going too?” Sousuke pointed at the now fuming Yui.

“Oh, y-yeah, I hope that’s alright.”

Sousuke peered down at Yui, then patted her on the head, tousling her blond curls. Forcefully she pulled Makoto’s hand away and stared him dead in the eye.

“I’ll let that slide, but lay a hand on Makoto and I will fuck you up”.

Sousuke seemed unfazed by the remark, he nodded then turned around to leave. Makoto stared at Yui and she beamed up at him. How quickly she could turn savage, it frightened him.

“Coming?” Sousuke asked with his head looking back and his bag over his left shoulder. 

Makoto nodded in response and began to follow the taller male, Yui close to his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where things will get intense. I hope you enjoyed this some.. I went ahead and put Makoto's thoughts in parenthesis since the italics won't work. Let me know what you think, the next chapter will come out VERY soon, maybe in two days. By the way I got a job, I do not know how much this will interfere with my writing, but I will do as much as I can. I am so excited for the next chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've ever written on here. I'm anxious to know if any of you find it interesting. ;-; I'm terrified honestly. Things will get more intense in later chapters, I really hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm really unfamiliar with the formatting here, I used my kindle to write this (it was arduous), and Makoto's thoughts, which were italicized in my word document, didn't not carry over here, I apologize. :c Also I do not know how to make it look like there will be multiple chapters, but there will be, unless someone tells me it is terrible, in which case I will delete it immediately and be very glad you told me. What I'm saying is, please tell me if it sucks.


End file.
